finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Anima (summon)
Anima is an aeon from the ''Final Fantasy X'' series. Her signature attack is Oblivion. She represents darkness and death, although Dark is not an element in Final Fantasy X. Anima also made several cameo appearances in other spin-off Final Fantasy titles. Profile Anima is a towering two-part creature whose top half is heavily restrained. The lower half is a horned demon. Hanging from Anima's neck is a picture of her fayth portrayed with a glowing halo like a saint. In the original version, Dark Anima doesn't have the picture of her fayth, but in the HD Remaster version, she does. The symbol for Anima and Baaj is annotated with the kanji for darkness . It appears in the middle of Anima's seal that also blocks the player's path to the Baaj Chamber of the Fayth until they meet all the prerequisites for unlocking it. The seal appears whenever the player opens a hidden treasure chest in the various Cloisters of Trials, a clue the player must find the chests to pass through the barrier in Baaj. The glyph also appears at the end of Anima's Overdrive. Story ''Final Fantasy X Anima appears in Luca when Maester Seymour summons her to rid the area of fiends that appear during the blitzball final. Yuna is in awe of the aeon's power, which is exactly what Seymour wanted. He later summons Anima against Yuna's party when they confront him in Macalania Temple. Like all aeons, Anima is the physical manifestation of a dream of a specific fayth—in this case, Seymour's mother, whose real name remains unidentified. She could be named Anima herself; Yojimbo implies the aeons' names are those of their respective fayth, but this is unconfirmed (Jecht in his aeon form is called Braska's Final Aeon). Other than Jecht, Anima is the only fayth to have significant details about her origin and past revealed. A vision is shown by pyreflies as the party travels through Zanarkand ruins depicting Seymour's mother bringing Seymour to meet Yunalesca. Seymour's mother wanted to become an aeon for him to use and defeat Sin. Seymour never fought Sin with Anima however, and he brought her fayth to the abandoned Baaj temple and sealed it up. It appears Seymour's mother was acting against her son's wishes in becoming a fayth, as Seymour is reluctant to go through with the plan in the vision the party views at Zanarkand ruins, not wanting to lose his mother. When Yuna and her guardians visit the ruins of Baaj Temple they are greeted by Seymour's mother's fayth, who tells the story of Seymour's past and offers Anima's services to Yuna to help her destroy Sin. She reveals that she holds no ill will towards her son; rather, she blames herself for failing to sufficiently prepare him for the challenges and pressures that would face him as a summoner and a half-human living among the Guado. Feeling responsible for Seymour's downfall, she views her service to Yuna as her last opportunity to atone for her decisions, to "destroy Sin and her son's obsession with it". When the party confronts Seymour inside Sin, if Yuna summons Anima Seymour remarks "You would oppose me as well? So be it!" Anima welcomes the chance to be possessed by Yu Yevon when the party confronts his remains at Dream's End. Final Fantasy X-2 Anima's fayth tries to stop Shuyin's apocalyptic plan, but she, like the others, ends up possessed by his hatred. Anima is the final aeon Yuna, Rikku and Paine face in a battle on their way to the Farplane. Obtained To receive Anima as an aeon, the player must have unlocked all of the treasures using the Destruction Spheres in each Cloister of Trials, including Zanarkand Dome. If the player did not get them the first time through the trials they can return later, but in the later versions some of the temples are guarded by the Dark Aeon superbosses after the party's escape from Bevelle: Dark Valefor at the entrance to Besaid Village, Dark Shiva at the entrance to the Macalania Temple, and Dark Bahamut at the Zanarkand Dome (although, it is not needed to fight him to get the treasure). At Baaj Temple, the player must fight a boss named Geosgaeno (the first boss Tidus faces when he comes to Spira) to gain entrance to a sealed underwater room. In the antechamber, there's a puzzle that shows off the aeons' glyphs. A pattern corresponding to each aeon lights up behind each of the statues once a Destruction Sphere has been used in the corresponding temple to open a hidden treasure chest. Each Destruction Sphere sphere has an elemental-sign, and the matching aeon's summoning glyph lights up behind the statue when it is used on a pedestal in Baaj. The statues are arranged as indicated when viewed from the entrance: *Besaid (Valefor) *Macalania (Shiva) *Zanarkand *Bevelle (Bahamut) *Djose (Ixion) *Kilika (Ifrit) Entrance One of the statues has a glyph for the Zanarkand Cloister of Trials even though Yuna did not speak to a fayth there and obtain an aeon, so it is unknown what aeon uses it; it may be the glyph for the Final Aeon. After unlocking the seal, the player can view a cutscene and Yuna harnesses Anima's power. Obtaining Anima in the ''Final Fantasy X HD Remaster version earns the Feel The Pain trophy. Battle Anima is called from an underworld: a portal opens in the sky from which a chain falls into and through the ground. The chain rises and pulls Anima up, revealing her further chain-bound form. Upon her first summoning, Yuna usually says "I will share your pain with you." Anima's Overdrive is even more extravagant than her entrance. She opens a gateway into her world beneath the enemy party, sinking them. The world shifts to a crimson-red dimension where an even darker form of Anima shatters the chains binding her fists and unleashes a devastating sixteen-hit combo to each enemy that can inflict a grand total of 1,599,984 damage in the PAL, International, and HD Remaster versions, as each hit can deal up to 99,999 damage. In the original Japanese and North American version, Oblivion cannot exceed 99,999 damage. If the player has the game set to display the short summon sequence, Oblivion will only hit once and the player will see the total damage at the end﻿ effected as one hit. Anima is an aeon that deals immense damage. Pain, her special attack, is an instant kill, which also deals colossal damage to enemies immune to death spells. It ignores defense and is actually more effective than her Overdrive, Oblivion, versus some stronger enemies like Dark Bahamut. Pain is a magical attack, but due to the high power and ignoring defense, it is likely to hit for maximum damage against any enemy not fully immune to magic. Anima is arguably the strongest aeon as her attacks and Overdrive deals nearly 99,999 damage upon receiving her (if the player has been improving Yuna stats). In raw numbers, only Sandy (one of the Magus Sisters) is stronger than Anima. Her victory pose is to silently roar while looking up. Stats ;Base stats ;Stat growth Anima's stats depend on the number of battles fought and Yuna's stats. Abilities Equipment Aeons also have "equipment" with auto-abilities, though it is not visible in-game. Anima has Piercing and Break Damage Limit in her weapon, and Sensor, Break HP Limit and Break MP Limit in her armor. Boss ''Final Fantasy X'' Anima is fought as a boss summoned in Macalania Temple, and during the final battles if Yuna has obtained her as an aeon. A dark version of Anima is fought as an optional superboss on Mt. Gagazet in the International, PAL and HD Remaster versions. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Anima is a boss fought on the road to the Farplane. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Legends II Anima is a dark-elemental summon whose special attack is Oblivion, which deals dark-elemental damage to all enemies. Summoning Anima costs 3 points from the Consumption Gauge. Anima's artwork is based on her original ''Final Fantasy X appearance. Her rank 4 and 5 Phantom Stone illustrations depict just her upper half, but her final rank artwork changes her illustration to include her bottom half that appeared during her Oblivion Overdrive in Final Fantasy X. There are currently two variations of Anima available to players. Depending on which type is equipped, the user is able to learn the following abilities: Upgrading stats ;Requiem-Type *The following type of Anima allows the user to use Requiem abilities. ;Darkra-Type *The following type of Anima allows the user to use Darkra abilities. FFLII Anima Alt Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 5). FFLII Anima Alt.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 4). FFLTnS Anima.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 5). FFLTnS Anima Alt2.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 6/7). ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Anima appears as an enemy during Battle Music Sequences. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Anima appears as a boss. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Yuna can summon Anima. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Anima appears as a mini boss in the in game add-on Zanarkand. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Anima is typically fought as a boss in the Record of Macalania Temple, as well as in select ''Final Fantasy X events where Macalania Temple is playable. She is often linked with Seymour's human form, also fought therein, but has been seen on her own. ;Strategy Much will depend on how and where Anima is positioned on the event ladder as the battle begins. The party should prepare for an onslaught, as Anima tends to strike quickly and spreads her attacks over the group, many of which hit hard. Protectga and Shellga are a must, while Power Breakdown and Magic Breakdown will also help curb the damage. Anima's weaknesses are exposed as she prepares to charge Oblivion, so the party can use this short window to take advantage and strike back with its best DPS attacks. Yuna and/or Braska should be ready to heal or re-buff as needed; and as always, having a good Roaming Warrior never hurts, be it to buff the party or to knock Anima back to whence she came from. Mobius Final Fantasy Anima appears as an ability card and as an enemy summoned by Meia that can be fought during multiplayer mode. Mobius Anima Banner.png|Banner. Mobius - Summon Anima R5 Ability Card.png|Mage card. MFF War God Anima - Monk.jpg|Monk card. MFF War God Anima - Ranger.jpg|Ranger card. MFF War God Anima - Warrior.jpg|Warrior card. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited After Anima is one of Kaze's summons in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited. It can be summoned by the Magun by using the following Soil Charge Triad: *That which falls into infinite darkness, Silent Black! *One that hates the pain of lament, Pain Blue! *And finally, to restrain all things, Chain Gold! Follow by saying: "Resonate! I summon you, ANIMA!" ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Anima's ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance has a card in this trading card game. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Guardian Cross Anima appears in ''Guardian Cross. Gallery Anima-enemy-ffx.png|Render of Anima's top half. Anima Bottom Render FFX.png|Render of Anima's bottom half. Anima-FFX.png|Full view of Anima. FFXINTPS2 Anima Idle.png|Render in International. Ffx-anima.jpg|Anima's face. AnimaSeal-ffx-artwork.png|Anima's seal. Dark Anima.png|Dark Anima. Seymour Anima.jpg|Concept art of Anima with young Seymour. Fayth_of_Anima.jpg|Anima's fayth in Baaj Temple. Anima-summoned-ffx.jpg|Anima summoned to battle in Final Fantasy X. FFX Attack Anima.PNG|Anima's regular attack. Anima_Victory_Pose.png|Victory pose. Anima Victory Pose.gif Etymology and symbolism In the scene in Luca where Seymour summons her, blood trails from her visible eye, implying either a further Roman Catholic connection with the Virgin Mary, or that her attacks also cause her physical pain. This is not seen in battles with her. Trivia *An action figure of Anima exists as part of Final Fantasy X Monster Collection series. *Anima's design in Final Fantasy X is similar to Ultimecia's final form from Final Fantasy VIII. Gogmagog in Final Fantasy XIII-2 also resembles Anima, with both their faces wrapped in bandages. *Anima is the only secret aeon in Final Fantasy X who is controlled like a typical aeon. *Anima is one of only two aeons called by name in Final Fantasy X; the other being Yojimbo. *If Anima is summoned during the Seymour Omnis battle, he will react with surprise that even Anima is against him, but continues to fight her regardless. *Anima's flavor text in All the Bravest states she "is indeed, the Final Aeon of Seymour. Let the debate be ended once and for all". *Although obtaining Anima as one of Yuna's aeons is optional in gameplay terms, her appearance in the ending FMV indicates that doing so is canon. de:Anima (FFX) es:Ánima fr:Anima/Final Fantasy X it:Anima (invocazione) Category:Aeons Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Summoned Creatures Category:Summons